Banter and Battle
by Lucida Lownes
Summary: A typical fight against Magneto's acolytes. Y'know, if they fought more than twice in the show. Haha. And of course, the fight is between Rogue and Gambit. If you know what I mean. Rated T because it's got Gambit. ONE-SHOT FOLKS. NO ASKING FOR MORE.


**Author Note(s): Here we have another one of my infamous flirty Romy one shots. Woo! I actually dreamed this. I also dreamed that I got with Gambit's and Rogue's son but hey. We won't delve into that dream from a few weeks ago. Hahaha.**

**Okay, honestly. I've elaborated on the dream. I only remember one part. Ha.**

**I don't own X-Men: Evolution.**

Another typical day for an X-Man. Magneto had some sinister plot of mutant terrorism to assert mutant superiority blah blah nonsense. And of course, this interrupted Rogue's reading time.

_Ah swear_, Rogue growled in her mind. _Can Ah have fahve minutes peace?! Just fahve?!_ She joined the other X-Men in suiting up and barely listened to Scott yammer on about teamwork and strategy. She knew exactly what was going to happen. Gambit was going to single her out in some secluded area and it was going to be those two. Of course, he would spout off flirtatious remarks about her uniform. She turned red thinking about it. Hopefully she'd be able to wipe that smirk off of his face this time.

The Blackbird set down in a warehouse district. Rogue leaped out before Scott or Logan could stop her. Her adrenaline was rushing and excitement tingled every part of her body. She told herself it was only for the fight. The chance to beat down that blasted Cajun! Rogue skillfully avoided Sabretooth, who was tackled by Logan. She quickened her pace, headed away from the middle of the battle. He had a tendency to hide in the shadows. She scoffed. Must be the thief in him. She slowed down, listening to every movement, trying to figure out where the slimy swamp rat was hiding. She felt eyes on her and became more on her toes. She leaped to the side, avoiding an exploding card.

"_Bonjour, mon cheri_," she heard him say before she saw him. He stepped out of the shadows, his make-women-melt-smirk plastered on his face. His red eyes danced in an amused manner as he examined her.

"Ah ain't yer _cheri_!" Rogue snarled, preparing herself for their usual banter and battle. Gambit let out a throaty chuckle.

"Whate'er _cheri_ says," he said, pulling out his staff. Rogue was the first to attack. She did a round house kick, but the Cajun moved quickly, ducking under her leg and swinging his staff, knocking her other leg from beneath her. She landed on her hands and did a back hand spring, landing gracefully on her feet. "_Chere_, that suit just fits you so well," Gambit purred, having watched the movement of her body. Rogue's face flushed and she gave him a glare. He merely chuckled in reply. They continued their dance, neither laying a hit on the other.

"Rogue!" Jean called. Rogue cursed, wanting to finish this fight on her own. Gambit looked at her then smirked. He turned and ran, Rogue giving chase. When he stopped, and spun around and caught Rogue as she collided with him. His chuckle reverberating against Rogue.

"Dis more private for ya, _chere_?" He asked. Rogue glared up at him and leaped back, ready to continue the fight. Suddenly, he had her pinned to the wall. "Actually, I t'ink I like dis more..." Rogue squirmed, trying to put some distance between the two of them.

"Ah swear, Ah'll absorb ya," she growled menacingly. Gambit cocked an eyebrow, leaning towards her.

"I don' t'ink I'd mind too much, _chere_," he purred suggestively. Rogue gaped at him then turned red, looking away from his mesmerizing eyes.

"Pervert," she muttered.

"Now, dat ain't too nice," he whined but she knew he was joking. She moved her knee quickly and Gambit avoided just as quickly, pleased with his agility. That would have been painful. He blocked her right hook and leaped back as she aimed a kick for his gut. He caught her foot and twisted her leg so she fell on her back. He jumped on top of her, pinning her to the ground.

"Y'know, I like dis position too," he growled seductively. Rogue glowered at him, bucking him off of her. He let out a hearty laugh and landed on his feet. "_Chere_? D'ya know how attractive you get when mad?" Rogue rose and glared at him.

"No but Ah'm sure yer gonna inform meh," she said, pouncing at him. He avoided, smirk still on his face.

"_Oui_," he stated. "Your cheeks turn bright red an' den, your brows furrow in de cutest way." He avoided another blow. "An de best part, _cheri_, is dat sparkle in your _belle_ eyes. Dat is my favorite part."

"How much bull crap is that?!" Rogue exclaimed. "Mah eyes?! Yer probably jus staring at my chest, perv!" Something gleamed in Gambit's eye for a moment and he avoided a punch. He trapped her between his body and his staff.

"_Non_, I like your eyes," he said, locking eyes with her. Rogue felt herself freeze, being entrapped by his eyes yet again. He leaned down towards her and she leaned towards him.

"Rogue," he breathed and Rogue felt a shiver go down her spine.

"All right, bub," Wolverine growled, coming upon the pair. "You've got two seconds to back up." Gambit threw a cocky smirk at Logan, slowly backing away from Rogue. Suddenly, he pulled out his cards and sent them flying at Wolverine, distracting him. He took Rogue's gloved hand in his and gently kissed it.

"_Au revoir, mon cheri_," he said before running into the shadows. Rogue stared after him for a moment then felt her face heat up. She heard the grumbling from Logan.

"We're going to have a talk later, Stripes," he growled, stalking off. Rogue felt something in her hand and looked down. A joker card laid there and Rogue felt anger rise. That stupid, arrogant, cocky...

"SWAMP RAT!" Rogue screamed and she swore she heard a laugh that sounded awfully like that Cajun's.

**Cont Author Note(s): If they had more acolytes vs x-men, I can totally see something like that happening. YOU KNOW IT. The only real part that was in my dream was the staring into each others eyes during a battle blah blah blah...But I had to give it more. And yes. Gambit was trying to get her in trouble but did get caught up in her eyes. Sneaky little Cajun.**


End file.
